


Опиум для двоих

by Aizen, Terra_Celtika



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizen/pseuds/Aizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не все приходы одинаково хороши.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Опиум для двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Хирако/Айзен на Битву пейрингов.

Хирако относился к тому типу людей, которые считали, что в этой жизни надо попробовать все. Существовал, правда, довольно обширный список того, что в понятие «все» не входило: утренние пробежки, холодный кофе без сахара или, там, разбавленное саке. А вот опиум исключением не был.

Терпкий дым быстро заполнил комнату с наглухо закрытыми седзи и фусума — Хирако заранее закупорился, чтобы, во-первых, не спалиться, а во-вторых, не потерять ни толики обещанного кайфа. Хмырь, который дал ему опиум на пробу, обещал, что будет «неземное блаженство, райские кущи и сладкое как материнское молоко удовольствие во всех членах». Хирако сомневался, что хочет знать, действительно ли материнское молоко сладкое, но вот «удовольствие во всех членах» убедило его протащить опиум с грунта в Сейрейтей. Бесплатно же — тот хмырь явно надеялся, что убежденный клиент придет в следующий раз с оптовым заказом.

Хирако затянулся и решил, что покупать точно ничего не будет. Проблемы с контрабандой запрещенных даже на грунте веществ того не стоили. Да и сладости в членах не ощущалось. Или того, что там должно было быть, Хирако и забыл уже. Только голова слегка кружилась, да глаза слезились из-за густого дыма, почти полностью заполнившего комнату. Такого густого, что уже почти ничего не было видно, даже ноги свои Хирако едва мог разглядеть.

Он уже начал клевать носом, когда дверь в кабинет медленно открылась и вошел Айзен, заставив Хирако икнуть от удивления. Нет, в позднем явлении лейтенанта не было ничего удивительного — он дневал и ночевал на работе, проявляя такое рвение, что Хирако даже предложил ему официально переехать к нему в шкаф. Только вот лейтенант был голый. Если не считать за одежду белые кружевные чулки с широкой резинкой и кокетливым бантиком сбоку. Хирако окинул ленивым взглядом стройные ноги лейтенанта. Мелькнула мысль, что чулки и Соуске — это чертовски гармонично, хоть и странно до жути. 

Навалившись грудью на стол, Хирако спросил с пьяной суровостью:

— Соуске, какого хрена ты голый?

— Все просто, капитан Хирако, — безмятежно улыбнулся Айзен и подошел ближе. — Я ваша эротическая фантазия.

— Ну охуеть теперь, — с нескрываемым ужасом прошептал Хирако, разгоняя ладонью дым и облизывая пересохшие губы. У него были серьезные претензии к собственному подсознанию. Прокручивая в голове слова «Соуске» и «эротика», он пытался привести эти термины к общему знаменателю, но ничего не получалось.

— Вам нравится цвет? — спросил Айзен и поставил одну ногу на колено Хирако. — Или в следующий раз мне надеть черные?

Хирако гневно раскрыл рот, намереваясь разразиться бурной и пламенной речью, в которой бы в самых причудливых сочетаниях упоминались, Айзен, мама Айзена и чертов торговец со своими приходами, но, слава Ками, именно в этот момент мир куда-то исчез. Без эффектов в виде цветных пятен и танцующих меносов — просто резко стемнело и все.

Утро было недобрым. Хирако не помнил, как дотащился до своих покоев, умудрившись не натолкнуться ни на кого из коллег, но его это не очень интересовало. Он проснулся поперек футона с ощущением, будто его зубы растворились и осели на языке. Он и не думал, что последствия курения опиума будут такими паршивыми — как в физическом, так и в моральном смысле. Хирако поднял дрожащую руку и потер переносицу. Перед глазами снова встал Айзен в чертовых кружевных чулках — только теперь один был красный, а другой черный. 

«А ну да, — мелькнула мысль. — Он же вчера спрашивал, нравится ли мне цвет».

Хирако прошил холодный пот. Нет, он был ценителем прекрасного. Чулки ему очень даже нравились. А вот чувства, которые вызывал в нем вид собственного лейтенанта в этих чертовых чулках, — нет. Хирако предпочитал думать, что ему нравятся девушки. Однако организм сейчас вовсю сигнализировал, что не согласен. Ощущение было похуже похмелья и усугублялось чувством стыда, хотя ничего особенно плохого он вчера не сделал. Тем не менее, за эмоции, которые вызвал у него вид собственного лейтенанта в чулках, было мучительно стыдно. Нет, к чулкам Хирако относился положительно, но вот Айзен в кружевах представлял из себя ни хрена не возбуждающее зрелище. Только вот тело Хирако почему-то считало по-другому, и это было паршиво. Хирако хотелось верить, что ему нравились девушки

Несколько минут Хирако лежал неподвижно, во всех подробностях вспоминая вчерашний глюк, потом осторожно сел, поморщившись от острого приступа мигрени, посмотрел в потолок и произнес медленно и членораздельно, прислушиваясь к собственному хриплому голосу:

— Ебал я такие приходы.

Эти были прекрасные слова, и Хирако произносил их всерьез. Остатки опиума он закопал в саду за казармами, трубку выбросил. Только вот чулки, чертовы чулки с резинкой и бантиком, которые куда уместней смотрелись бы на одной из его многочисленный подружек, чем на Айзене, почему-то запали в душу, да так сильно, что уже на третий день после сеанса травокурения Хирако понял, что не может думать ни о чем другом.

Служба пошла псу под хвост. Как только Хирако видел Айзена, перед глазами тут же вставали эти чертовы чулки. И бантик, который Айзен из эротической фантазии теребил пальцами, а потом гладил резинку, которой чулки прикреплялись к поясу. И там тоже были эти хреновы бантики.

— Капитан, вы точно видели мой отчет?

Хирако вынырнул из кошмара и уставился на Айзена. Тот протягивал ему папку, на обложке которой красовалась большая клякса.

Хирако почему-то захотелось спросить, бреет ли тот ноги. Он уже практически слышал собственный голос, задававший этот нелепый вопрос, видел изумленно расширившиеся глаза Айзена. Слышал глумливое хихиканье сослуживцев за своей спиной — нет, в открытую никто бы смеяться не посмел, Хирако, несмотря на показное добродушие, был довольно страшен в гневе, но слухи бы поползли — капитан Пятого отряда сошел с ума, какая досада. Хирако поморщился, отгоняя дурные мысли. Он капитан, он взрослый человек и его не волнует бреет ли его лейтенант ноги. Правда-правда.

— Я его подписал, не видишь, что ли?

— Я думал, вы его специально испортили. — Айзен положил папку и вернулся за свой стол.

Хирако все мог понять, даже пристрастие к женскому белью. Но у него не укладывалось в голове, как можно ходить в чулках и с такой постной рожей. Самый очевидный вариант — что кружева и бантики не существовали в реальности — Хирако не устраивал. Тогда ему пришлось бы признать, что это у него не все в порядке с головой, раз уж он так помешался на этом видении. Лейтенант на роль главного психа подходил лучше.

 

Спор с Урахарой — плохая затея, но отступать было уже некуда. Хирако облокотился на стену и попытался вспомнить, каким образом они докатились до банального «слабо». Ему ведь даже не светил никакой выигрыш, Урахара просто будет считать его мужиком и человеком слова. Теперь, когда алкоголь немного выветрился, Хирако не мог взять в толк, каким образом сочетаются мужик и человек слова с изображением члена на стене, огораживающей поместье Кучики. Однако пари было заключено, и Хирако стоял возле этой самой стены с баночкой черной краски и кисточкой.

Рисовал он хреново, зато преуспел в убеждении себя, что портретное сходство не требуется, и вообще изобразить член может любой дурак. А вот выбрать достаточно густой кустарник, чтобы чего доброго не запалили, способен не каждый. Сделав шаг назад, Хирако внимательно осмотрел член. Если не считать потеков краски, получилось не так уж и плохо, а главное — быстро. Только все равно чего-то не хватало, какого-то штриха, который придал бы натуралистичности. Приступ вдохновения нагрянул очень невовремя и был почти сразу прерван шуршанием веток.

Хирако выронил банку с краской и попытался скрыться в кустарнике, матеря сквозь зубы отвратительно заметное хаори, которое он, конечно, не догадался снять.

— Капитан, вы порвете хаори.

— Соуске, какого хрена? — зашипел Хирако. — Ты такой шум поднял, нас же обнаружат!

— Я как раз пришел, чтобы вас не обнаружили и не арестовали за вандализм. Лейтенант Саругаки сказала, что вы отправились сюда, чтобы… — Айзен внимательно осмотрел член в человеческий рост. — А, вижу, вы все успели.

— Вот мелкая дрянь, — Хирако сплюнул и поднял баночку. — Ты очень кстати. Снимай штаны.

— Не уверен, что это подходящее место, — вежливо отозвался Айзен.

— Для чего? Ты охренел все-таки, Соуске, везде-то тебе намеки мерещатся. Снимай штаны, мне надо сверить рисунок с натурой.

— Вот этого точно не надо делать, — Айзен твердой рукой отобрал у Хирако краску и взял его за плечо. — Пойдемте, капитан, вам надо поспать.

— Никуда я не пойду. Ты посмотри на это, — Хирако ткнул кисточкой в рисунок. — Ну никуда же не годится, это херня какая-то, а не хер.

Айзен зачем-то смерил его медленным взглядом и, не сказав ни слова о художественной ценности члена, взвалил Хирако на плечо и уверенно зашагал через кусты. Хаори он придержал, а вот о волосах не позаботился, и они тут же запутались в ветках и полезли в рот.

— Соуске, кретин, — Хирако отплевался и кое-как подхватил волосы. — Поставь меня сейчас же. Я краску оставил!

— Она вам еще понадобится?

— Это улика!

— Улика — это вы, капитан, — невозмутимо парировал Айзен. — А краска, насколько я знаю, из Двенадцатого отряда, поэтому подумают в первую очередь на них.

Идея свалить все на Урахару понравилась Хирако даже больше, чем гигантский член на стене поместья Кучики.

— А ты все-таки на что-то годишься, — пробормотал он и расслабился. Плечо у Айзена было широкое и удобное, шагал он осторожно, стараясь не трясти Хирако, и придерживал как-то аккуратно — под коленями. Хирако скрутил волосы в жгут, присмотрелся к лейтенантской заднице, и его осенило идеей — лучшей, пожалуй, за сегодняшний насыщенный вечер. Он положил ладонь на бедро Айзена и медленно, с нажимом провел вверх-вниз. Айзен сбился с шага.

— Капитан, что вы делаете?

— Проверяю кое-что, не мешай.

Ткань хакама была слишком плотной, под ней невозможно было нащупать что-либо, кроме твердых мускулов. Хирако просунул руку в боковой разрез хакама и забрался под косоде. Айзен подпрыгнул.

— Капитан, если вы решили все-таки снять с меня штаны, то лучше бы дотерпеть до вашего дома.

— Соуске, опять ты себе что-то напридумывал!

Чулок Хирако не нашел, зато нащупал голое бедро, гладкое и горячее.

— Вы трогаете меня за задницу.

— Я пьяный, мне можно. И это еще не задница. — Хирако с сожалением вытащил руку из хакама. — Ладно, тащи меня домой, а там ты снимешь штаны, раз тебе этого так хочется.

Айзен, кажется, что-то фыркнул, но Хирако решил на этот раз не обращать внимания. Тайна нижнего белья скоро раскроется, и он сможет, наконец, избавиться от навязчивых снов, в которых Айзен в длинном юката загадочно улыбался и не давал заглянуть под полы, чтобы узнать, есть там чулки или нет. Изредка он сам начинал приподнимать юката, но Хирако сразу же просыпался, так и не успев ничего увидеть.

В доме Айзен уложил его на футон и сразу же взялся за свой оби. Хирако уселся поудобнее и подпер щеку рукой.

— Молодец, Соуске, я люблю, когда ты проявляешь инициативу. Только не танцуй, пожалуйста, просто раздевайся.

Айзен резко дернул концы оби, и хакама эффектно рухнули на татами, следом упало косоде.

Чулков не было.

Только банальные фундоши на вполне приятном глазу и — как Хирако уже убедился — на ощупь теле. Хирако поманил Айзена, и когда тот подошел поближе, погладил по голой ноге.

— Значит, все-таки фантазия…

— Вы ожидали увидеть что-то другое? — тихо поинтересовался Айзен.

— Пожалуй, нет. — Хирако подхватил его под колено и заставил сесть рядом на футон. — Так лучше. Привычнее, понимаешь?

— Не понимаю, — Айзен пожал плечами. — Вы, капитан, вообще все неправильно делали. Если вам так хотелось забраться в мои хакама, сказали бы сразу. Я же не возражаю. А вы зачем-то член на стене нарисовали. 

— Член тут вообще ни при чем, — буркнул Хирако. — Как это не возражаешь?

Айзен снял очки и положил их подальше от футона, потом обхватил затылок Хирако ладонью, притянул его к себе и мягко поцеловал.

— Соуске. — Хирако слегка отодвинул его, упершись ладонью в грудь. — Ты опиум когда-нибудь курил?

— Нет. И, как вам известно, я не пью.

— То есть ты на трезвую голову вот это сейчас творишь? Точно?

— Да, капитан, — вздохнул Айзен, убирая его руку со своей груди и закидывая себе на шею. — В трезвом уме и твердой памяти.

— Да ты совсем дурной, — Хирако рассмеялся. — Как я и думал.

О капитане Хирако при желании можно было сказать много плохого, но никто не мог обвинить его в том, что он не поддерживает порядок в собственном кабинете — как только он переставал видеть пол, то сразу уверенно брался за веник. Вернее, за веник уверенно брался Соуске, а Хирако предпочитал с царственным видом восседать в кресле и раздавать ценные указания. Но в этот летний день лейтенанта как назло отправили с миссией в Генсей. Впрочем, по возвращении его ждал интересный разговор — за письменный столом Хирако обнаружил смятый кружевной носок.

Комкая его в руке Хирако, злокозненно улыбался. Его пытались свести с ума, но в эту игру можно было играть вдвоем. Немного подумав, он связался с офицером, регулярно поставлявшим контрабанду с грунта, и сделал заказ на две пары чулок — красные и черные, подходящие по цвету пояса и корсет. И будь он проклят, если Айзен это все не наденет.


End file.
